


The Camping Trip Gone Wrong

by anielsen33326



Series: If You Diss White-Haired Rin, Yukio Will (Try To) Punch You In The Face [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Ashes, BAMF Okumura Rin, BAMF Okumura Yukio, Body Language, Canon Divergence, Cauterizing, Dark, Dark Past, Demon Okumura Rin, Demon Okumura Yukio, Foreign Language, Harry potter reference, Holy Water, Hurt Izumo Kamiki, I Wrote This Instead of Doing Classwork, I wrote this in class, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Magic, Multi, Okumura Yukio Has Blue Flames, Pinning people down, Secret language, Vegetation, White Flames, White-Haired Rin, Whump, X-Men Reference, as in zombies and comas, blue flames, forest fire, insane asylum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anielsen33326/pseuds/anielsen33326
Summary: "It burned down the whole fricking forest like wildfire. It was nigh unstoppable. It even ‘burned’ the others, even if only an illusion, their hoarse screaming haunting everyone forever. They took no physical damage. By then, the region was a desert-like wasteland of deforestation. Piles of ash lisping into the air. And it only took an hour. It would take hundreds of years for it to recover fully."I have to read the manga for this because, according to some people, the canon-ness of Season 1 stops here and jumps right over to Season 2.Oh, and Amaimon doesn't actually die. His demon healing kicks in and eventually recovers. Fully recovered by the end of Season 2.
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin/Okumura Yukio, Satan & Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio
Series: If You Diss White-Haired Rin, Yukio Will (Try To) Punch You In The Face [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133126
Kudos: 14





	The Camping Trip Gone Wrong

It started off as normal. Rin hanging back peeling something, laid like a seductive neko-chan, while Yukio was doing the conversing. He stayed  _ just _ outside the circle for his own safety. 

Yukio telepathically commanded him to do it. So here Rin was, dressed like Jack Frost, avoiding everything that isn’t Yukio and his Grade-Triple-S Holy Water (for the white flames. That canister is hidden, though. The Triple-as Holy Water is the unconcealed one. For the blue flames (which also includes Yukio’s)).

Somehow, fighting Amaimon turned into burning the King to nearly a corpse: one arm chopped-off by Kurikara, white flames cauterizing the wound (they experimented  _ many _ times in the past), the dying screaming the only remnant of that night in the other students’ minds. 

It burned down the whole fricking forest like wildfire. It was nigh unstoppable. It even “burned” the others, even if only an illusion, their hoarse screaming haunting everyone forever. They took no physical damage. By then, the region was a desert-like wasteland of deforestation. Piles of ash lisping into the air. And it only took an hour. It would take hundreds of years for it to recover fully.

But Yukio had their classmates' minds handled. They bonded them all to the ground, blueish-almost-white flames creeping into their craniums through the mouth and “burning” their senses, and they lost thought. They treated the “damage” one-by-one. 

Yukio held their heads while Rin’s white flames burned the parts of the brain responsible for memory, mechanically though precisely, manipulating the senses to forget that any of this ever happened. They twisted their senses so greatly, so  _ painfully _ that the only memories the non-demon classmates would have of all this would be of what canon gave us (except that Rin’s hair is white, of course). Any attempts to recover them would cause alienating pain and torture to the threat of death or vegetation, their brains incapable to even  _ trying _ to imagine anything else than what the twins forced upon them. 

A repeat of the Longbottoms.

A Blue Night for the brains.

Such as Izumo, who was put in that at the age of 40 by the Vatican to recover lost memories. She would become little more than a zombie in human skin. 

Undoubtedly, the twins will have a permanent stay in Gehenna after death.

It’s factual. Rin and Yukio performed this to at least a hundred people (baddies), most of whom ended up in an insane asylum (likely for life). 

Once the damage was “fixed,” however, Samael popped up and questioned them on  _ what they’re doing _ .

Ticked off by the inconvenience, Rin made a flaming portal to Nightcrawler their way through to Gehenna. 

This one took them to Dad.

They had a conversation with their Dad to let them stay. 

“And why are you here?”

“Samael,” they intoned gravely, their hardened postures suggesting hostility toward the King of Time. 

Satan let them stay, provided that they learn their language for the time being.

For the next three days (which translated one-to-one in this take on Gehenna), Yukio and Rin were so inclined toward it, they could speak in lengthy conversation and gossip—at the bare minimum, in terms of bars. 

They also boosted Rin’s grades because of actual interaction and  _ commanding _ them to tell him their weaknesses—or they’d be burned on the spot. 

This language, this evil kill-you-all-humans language turned to be a secret code between the twins—anyone who or that isn’t a demon, that is. 

Nevertheless, literally roasting Amaimon bonded them closer to their demon sides. 


End file.
